The Loner Boy
by AwesomeMango
Summary: Just something that came to mind. "He was the loner, the loser, the target. Easily, one can push him around and he won't complain; not one sound comes from his mouth, not one glare, not one response. It was as if he was a robot – void of emotion."


Len Kagamine. That was his name. He was the loner, the loser, the _target. _Easily, one can push him around and he won't complain; not one sound comes from his mouth, not one glare, not one response. It was as if he was a robot – void of emotion.

Everyone hates him. Nobody likes him. He is an outcast. He should not be here. So, there is no point in having someone useless like him, right? That's why everyone teased him, kicked him, _bullied _him. But isn't it unfair? What has he ever done wrong?

"Existing," my friend, Miku, had once replied. But what is so wrong about his existence? What was so wrong of him being a little bit behind? It never made sense nor do I have a feeling it will.

One day, while he had his nose buried in a book, I approached him. The stares, the murmurs, the soon-to-be-rumors were piling up. But I didn't care. I wanted to know him a little better – no, that's not it. I wanted to know what his sin was.

"Hello," I greeted, bowing. "I'm Rui Kagane. Is it okay if I talked to you for a bit?"

He glanced up at me. His stare was blank, cerulean eyes dull. I smiled nervously. This wasn't going as planned. But what can I expect? He never talks.

"I'll take that silence as a 'yes.'" I said, settling down on the desk next to his. He continues to stare at me. His hands, I noticed, were gripping tightly to the book he was reading; his knuckles and fingers were white.

I smiled politely at him. Maybe if I keep smiling, this awkward silence will go away.

"You know," Len said (finally!), voice monotone, "if you want to hit me, just do it. Don't beat around the bush." He rolled up a sleeve, revealing a hand full of bruises. "I'm used to it so I don't car. Just do it quickly."

I blinked, dumbfounded. For a moment, I just stared – at his face, at his arm, then back at face.

"I just want to talk to you," I said quietly. "Have they hurt you so bad that all you think about is pain?"

He doesn't reply. He just stares at me. But this time, his expression isn't blank – it was confused. _Finally, emotion._ I slap myself mentally for thinking such a silly thing.

I try to smile. Then slowly, I pull down his sleeve. "During lunch, I want you to eat with my friends and I. Tell us about yourself. Is that okay?"

He doesn't say anything, but I could see it – the slightest bit of hope sparkling in his eyes.

"It's a deal then," I decided.

. . .

"Why did you bring _him _here?" Miku hissed, loud enough for the whole class to hear. I glare at her and sassily stuff a strip of chicken into my mouth. "Hey, I'm _talking to you._"

"It's rude to talk about people when they're _right in front of you,_" I snapped.

I don't understand why Miku hated him so much. The poor kid didn't do anything but stare at her – he hasn't even _talked _to her yet! Seriously. . .

"I'll leave if you want," Len offered gently.

Miku sneered. "Yes, that'll be—"

"_Miku!_" I slam my bento box onto my desk, rice and chicken flying in different directions. Mustering up my most nasty glare, I aimed it at her; I can't accept this rude behavior directed to someone so innocent.

Len spoke up, "I'm sorry, I'll leave. I didn't mean to make you two fight." He then stood up from his chair, turning to leave. Without thinking, I grabbed his arm.

He flinched. Slowly, he turned his head to me; his eyes were pools of raw fear. Was he scared? Did he think I was going to hurt him? But as soon as the emotion came, it vanished like thin air. "Excuse me, please," he said in a whisper.

"Don't leave. You have a right to stay here. Me and Miku always fight. Please, stay. Let's get to know each other. We haven't even talked yet. It will be fun!" I smiled nervously, holding tightly to his wrist. "Please?"

For a moment, he just stared at me with a blank expression. But then the next, a little reluctantly, he sat back down. "Okay. . ."

I clapped my hands happily. I'm not usually this cheerful, but it was hard to communicate with him without the up-beat attitude. "So, do you have a sister or brother?" I inquired curiously.

"I _had. _She was kidnapped and murdered shortly when we couldn't meet the ransom." He stared at his half-eaten tuna sandwich for a second before taking a bite. "Don't stare at me like that; it isn't that big of a deal. I was young when she died – I never got to know her."

"Oh." I picked up a grain of rice with my chopsticks. I don't exactly feel hungry after hearing that. I shouldn't ask anymore about family life – it seems like he has it tough there, he doesn't need that topic to be probe.

"So, do you have any pets?"

"I had one. A dog, a Shibe Inu to be exact. He died in a hit-and-run."

Miku snorted and I glared at her. _Be respectful, _I mouthed.

"Do you read any books?" I asked politely. This is getting hard.

His expression lights up. "Yes! I have a whole collection of books – The Imortal Nicholas Flamel series, Percy Jackson and the Olympians series – oh, oh and I also collect one-shot novels! And. . ." He stops and blushes, sinking back into his chair. "S-Sorry, I got carried away for a second there. . ."

"No, no! It's okay. You look. . . cute when you're excited." I smile and his face turns a brighter shade of red.

After that, our conversation seemed to go smoother. Lucky for me, I also read books and we exchanged our favorite novels. Dragonswood was mine and his was Midnight Palace. Apparently, he is a huge geek for horror and mystery.

By the time things were getting good, the bell rang. We immediately stopped talking. Time had passed by quickly, quicker than sand falling from an hourglass. We smiled at each other (he smiled!) and started to clean up.

As he went to his chair, I shouted, "Let's do this again at lunch!"

He paused and turned to me, a grin on his face. "Okay."

"Oh no, you don't," Miku huffed. "I'm not—"

"You don't have to eat with us," I quickly said. "Go eat with Rin. You guys seem to get along."

Miku was about to snap something at me, I knew it, but she bit it back. Silently, but angrily, she got up and stomped off to her desk.

I sighed. It was nice getting to know Len, but there is still one thing that doesn't make sense: Why would anybody hate such a sweet boy?

Some things may just stay a mystery.


End file.
